WeepingWounds
by HoshiNoSuna
Summary: Losing her memory, Seishi/Kurosora becomes a whole other person. An accident brings herself back remembering who she really was, and what she really lost. Rated for language and implied sexual content. DeixOC First story Ever Written. Yay! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Ch1

"You are my mere pawn. I don't need you to do my job." Kurosora emotionlessly told her Akatsuki partner, Deidara. He huffed at her remark.

"I thought Itachi was cold person. But being partnered with you? You make Itachi look nice." He said glaring at her.

"I don't need help from you or the others. It's inconvenient as to Leader's necessary mistake of teaming me up with the group moron. I should have killed you when I had the chance." She snarled from out of the Akatsuki uniform. Her summit white hair stayed put even through the harsh wind of Sunagakure's ambushing desert. Deidara struggled to keep up with her steps. The body bag behind him got heavier by the second. He had run out of clay just catching Gaara.

"Gaara is so damn heavy." He muttered under his breath. Kurosora stopped and let him catch up. He had fallen a few meters behind.

"Careful with my cousin. I wouldn't want him to awaken Shukaku too early." Kurosora said coldly.

"Since when do you care about anything other than yourself?" The blonde smirked. In half a second she had broken his hand and he was lying on the ground, keeping back tears. The feeling of shards of bones grinding against each other and cutting internal flesh was painful even if it was just one hand. The heat had gotten to him and he had back talked Kurosora. What he didn't know was that she was just looking for an excuse to hurt him. Deidara rolled to his side clutching his hand.

"Get up." She said 2 meters ahead of him. "If I leave you here," she looked back at him. "You'll die. And I wont get my internal satisfaction when I get my pay cheque." She smirked over the high collared cloak.

"Did you know that I get a quarter of my pay cut off if my partner dies?" she continued. Deidara slowly stood up.

"That's why you people are useless to me. I don't care what you want these stupid monsters for," she took a few more steps and stopped again. Then looking back at the pyromaniac and giving an honest, gentle smile, she said

"I just like to kill people."

The whole Akatsuki had just finished the 3 day extraction of Shukaku. They had been met by the annoying Kyuubi kit, his pathetic ninja comrads, and teacher. The Kyuubi declared war and stormed towards them.

"Go figure. It's the Kyuubi. As much as I would love to gut him like a dog, we have to take his bijuu before he dies." Naruto leapt towards Kurosora and tried to land one of his Rasengan techniques on her. But he failed. She grabbed his collar. Throwing him on his stomach, she took both arms and twisted them behind his back. Deidara winced at the cracking sounds coming from his arms. She grabbed a handful of his hair and put him right in front of Gaara's dead body. She smiled with death leaking through her teeth.

"See that?" she said pushing his head closer. Naruto clenched his eyes shut.

"That's your beloved Gaara. The Kazekage." She saw tears leaking through his eyelids. Red chakra started forming around his body.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"It's what they want you to do. You'd be playing into their hands!" Kakashi said. Kurosora sighed.

"So this is your sensei? Kakashi Hatake??" She twisted his arms more making everyone advance closer to the two awaiting Akatsuki.

"Hahaha the oh so pathetic Kakashi Hatake. The White Wolf's cub. He still hasn't grown up has he? Still the little mutt that I remember he always was." She tested him. Naruto's eyes shot to his other teammate. Kurosora followed his line of vision to see Sakura.

"What? Who's this?" she taunted. "You girlfriend?" she yanked Naruto's hair so that he was looking at Sakura.

"Or the girl who will never like you back?" Sakura gave a harsh look at Kurosora. Sakura struck two kunai out of her back pocket. Kurosora forced Naruto to stand and shoved him back towards his rescue platoon then glared at the pink haired girl challenging her.

"Well well well. Looks like your precious girl would like to fight." Naruto kept Sakura back with a quick glance of fear. Sakura ignored it and growled at Kurosora.

"Step forward, bubblegum." The snow white haired woman said standing tall. Sakura shoved past Naruto who made a grab for her arm.

"Brace yourself, little girl. Your about to land in the Jaws of Life." Sakura immediately took her advice.

"Akatsuki are nothing but scum. I will not fall by the hands of criminals." Sakura declared. Kurosora leapt towards her at her last word. Sakura's two kunai swiped at her at the same time. Proving her failure, Kurosora ducked under both and uppercut her with three senbon in between each finger. They were shoved as far as her nasal cavity before Sakura dropped the two kunai and allowing the metal echo through the cave. Blood began to leak out of her mouth. Kurosora got a better grip and yanked the senbon out of her jaw, throwing her to the cold cavern floor. Deidara's jaw was dropped. She wiped Sakura's blood off on a bandana from her pocket before stuffing them back in her jacket. Sakura's screams filled the cave as her finally recognized pain had been received.

"Take your friends and leave." Kurosora said quietly. No one moved but Naruto began to flare with anger. Kakashi hit him on the shoulder, forcing him to remember to keep the bijuu contained. It was silent for 6 seconds. The Naruto spoke

"You. Are a MONSTER!" he yelled. Kurosora put her foot on Sakura's forehead and jerked sharply to the right. A snapping noise made everyone wince. Kurosora shot her look towards the group.

"If ANYONE has ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, NOW'S THE TIME!!" Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Now take your friends and leave. Otherwise they will belong to me. Forever." The evil woman said. She began to leave for the base and heard shuffling of feet. Obviously they had grabbed their dead two dead friends and were dragging them away. Kurosora smirked at their fear and pathetic abilities. Deidara hid his expression of hatred for her. She was nothing more than a monster. Of course he wouldn't say it to her face. He might end up like Sakura. Dead. He remained silent for the whole trip home.


	2. Ch2

The HQ was unwelcoming to Kurosora. Which was just how she liked it. Deidara however found it safe to be in the same house as the top criminals and assassins. But still, he questioned whether they were good enough to take on Kurosora. She might as well be the leader but power and strength isn't everything. If she was the leader of the Akatsuki, she wouldn't want to go hunting for bijuu's and get paid for it. She would go slaughter Villages and steal their money. Kurosora was not like any other human. She was sick and sadistic. A manipulator. A ruthless killer of course. And a woman.

Everytime Deidara remembered how feminine she looked, he thought of the first day she was at the HQ. The day when Hidan decided to test how far he could go with her. Hidan said he dragged her into his room and tossed her onto his bed then climbed on top of her. He said he had Kurosora pinned quite steadily to his bed. Right as he went to kiss her, she bit a piece of his tongue off. He crumbled to his side and she stood there watched him bleed supposedly to death. Hidan said that the look on her face was truly one that reeked of formaldehyde and rotting corpses. Her white hair dazzled his lilac eyes. The purity of a simple gleam from her bloody and white teeth was unfathomable.

At least thats what Hidan's opinion was of their first encounter.

After that, everyone stayed clear of her. Except Tobi, whom she had a vendetta against. Kurosora always ranted on to Tobi how she knows "what really happened at Konoha." But he always says that he doesn't know what shes talking about. Then she'd get pissed off and throw him down the steps.

Deidara instantly found cover from Kurosora's destined wrath in itachi's room. He was one of the most irritating and strongest characters in the Akatsuki. She hated talking or being around the Uchiha. In fact, she hated being with all of them.

Kurosora hung up her cloak in her room. Looking around, she saw her victory red satin blankets aching for her to dive into them. She resisted the urge to do so and changed into some pyjamas which consisted of black satin pants and a white tanktop. Kurosora felt her stomach roll and she instantly knew that she needed food for her sleep. She slipped down the hallway with her hair draping over her eyes and pushed the swinging door. Kisame was there eating some cereal. She stared at the red box with the stupid leprechaun on it. She glared at the shark looking man and leaned onto the island that he was sitting at.

"Are those my Lucky Charms that YOU are eating?" she said slowly. Kisame gave a weak look and nodded. He thought she had gone to bed and he finally got a chance to steal some of her cereal. She took a deep breath. He expected her to take a knife to his eye. She exhaled and smiled patting him on the head.

"Then I want some of your AlphaBits."

Kisame didn't move at all as she grabbed his box of cereal from the top of the fridge. She took out a bowl and spoon and dumped little letters into the black dish, topping it off with milk.

'_She's being...nice?' _

He shook his head. Imagination. And he continued eating the little marshmallows and strange shapes. Sure enough, she was sitting there eating his cereal while he ate hers. She wasn't up to anything, but after that last kill, she felt fulfilled with life and needed to let at least one person know. Of course Kisame wouldn't tell anyone that she was actually being nice to him.


	3. Ch3

"You should've seen it, Kurosora was being nice." Kisame said to Kakuzu whom simply didn't believe him and tried to shoo him away like an annoying fly.

"Not physically possible." He kept saying to the blue man. Kisame finally gave up on trying to convince the threaded man. He dashed into the kitchen and stood in front of the swinging door to keep Hidan from exiting.

"You believe it right?" he asked frantically.

"Believe what?" the Jashinist asked tiredly.

"That Kurosora was actually letting me eat her favourite cereal." He said. Hidan rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"You see that? That's my first encounter with her." He said pointing to a crooked side of the pink flesh. Kisame snarled.

"That's because you're an ass." He growled. Hidan took a quick step back and kicked him out the swinging door sending him into a tired Kurosora. Her back smashed against the corner of the wall and she cried out as her fall continued down the long flight of stairs. Her head smacked particularily hard on the last step.

Blackness engulfed the two.


	4. Ch4

A month later, she had awaken from her coma and began looking around the blurry room. Unfamiliar. It was red and black. She shuffled around a little and tried to move her arms and legs. The window presented late afternoon into the room. Kurosora picked up her arm and stared at her hand. Weakly, she spoke

"Who's hand...is this?" she blinked a few times realizing that it was her own. Kurosora tossed her legs over the side of her bed and slowly stood. It had been awhile since she walked and it felt like she was learning all over again. She clutched her head and fell to the hardwood floor as a voice had softly spoke to her.

'_So you are finally awake. Good to see real life again, isn't it?'_

"Who are you?" Kurosora whimpered.

'_Do not be afraid. I am the good left in you. Don't you remember dreaming with me?'_

Kurosora shook her head slowly.

"Who am I?" she said looking up at any human like figures.

'_You..are Seishinigami.' _Then it went silent. She sighed and stood up again and went for the door cautiously. Reaching for the doorknob, she felt the frightening cold bite her hand. Baring through it, she twisted and gently pulled open. The dark stone walls held freezing breath, and the red cedar floors felt more inviting on her bare feet. Kurosora staggered down the hall and saw a few men lying on the couches and floor. She covered her mouth to hush her breathing more.

Suddenly she collapsed.

Deidara had been the first to jolt awake. He saw that Kurosora was lying on the floor holding her thighs trying to get them to move. He rushed to her side hesitantly and she looked up and shuffled away as best she could.

"Who are you?!" she cried. "And what have you done to my legs!?" Deidara took a step back and stared at her then cocked his head back slowly.

"Hey you guys? Get up." He said plainly. She kept pulling herself back. Kakuzu's voice mumbled through a pillow

"Why?"

"It's Kurosora. She's awake." He said quietly. She made a face at him and stood up again. Her legs leaned against each other.

"My name...is not..Kurosora." she panted. Kakuzu wiped his dreary eyes, walking towards her. She tried moving backwards but he caught up too fast. Reaching into his pocket, Kakuzu pulled out a small flashlight and flicked it on. Prying open her eyes, he asked

"How are you feeling?" she blinked and he let go.

"I'm fine. But what am I doing here?" she asked. He tried to explain what happened easily. But he couldn't find the words.

"You fell down the stairs when Hidan kicked Kisame into you," Deidara pointed at Kisame, "and you must have cracked your head pretty hard to not remember us but Kisame woke up sooner than you. It only took him about a week to fully recover. You however haven't been awake since it happened a month ago."

Kurosora stared out the window.

"Ki-sa-me," she pronounced. "Are you okay?"

Shocked, Kisame quickly pointed his finger at her.

"I told you so!"


	5. Ch5

Bitter autumn air pressed her crystal white hair against the side of her face. The scarf that Tobi stole from Konan smelled how angels ought to smell. She breathed it in and stared at the scenery that the high porch offered. The others had been busy for the last 5 hours trying to make her remember. Telling her what she had done in the past. Things like capturing the bijuu inside of Gaara. Killing a medical-nin from Konoha. Telling her the name that no longer existed in her mind.

"Kurosora." She told the dense fogging air.

"Kurosora." She tried again. Still nothing.

"Kurosora. Kurosora!" she screamed into the ravine below. Nothing but echoes tried to tell her about her past replied.

"Kuro...sora" she said one last time before heading into the washroom. The mirror was enchanting with the beautifully figured face and body. She certainly had lost weight during her tube feeding.

"Why?" she asked herself.

"Why is that DarkSky?" Itachi stood in the doorway.

"So your finally awake, hn?" he asked politely. She nodded.

"Sadly."

"We could have put you to sleep forever and you wouldn't be so miserable and confused right now." He smirked.

"Why didn't you?" He flinched at her response.

"Hn." He said before disappearing leaving the amnesic woman inspecting herself.

"Seishinigami sounds right though. Why does my past say that my name is DarkSky?" She jumped at Kakuzu's presence appearing behind her.

"The God of Life and Death. Sounds fitting for one such as you."

"I'm not the person you say that I am!" she ccried facing him with tears leaking out.

"Of course you are. You're just too dumb to know it."

She smacked his stitched face.

"I must say that I did miss you hitting me." He said before embracing her. She stood still for a moment, shocked. Then her arms fled around his body holding him like a child hiding from a monster. Hiding from herself.

"Sleep. We will watch over you for the next few days so just rest." Kisame said assuringly to Kurosora. She nodded from her bed as he shut the door. Sighing, she stared at the ceiling. Wondering a thousand different things. The ceiling glared at her as hallucinations from sleep deprivation became so real.

"Gaara." She whispered. She knew he was dead with all of her heart. But she refused to believe that she had inflicted his fate upon him.

Hours had passed and her history had become so clear and vivid, but it was as if it belonged to someone else.

'_My past. Tell me about it.' _Kurosora thought. The voice inside of her awakened.

'_If it is what you desire. I will tell you when the time is right.'_ Kurosora nodded in approval and listened to the sounds of 4 in the morning.

'_Weeping?' _she thought. Kurosora stood up and tiptoed into the hallway and followed the small cries to the porch. Itachi had been standing there but her presence was not acknowledged. He refused to turn his face to her. Tears were swiped from his face. His glance went to the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he said in a small voice. Kurosora looked up and nodded, smiling. Looking back at him, Kurosora put a hand on his shoulder, earning a stare of cold and bloodshot eyes.

"You're worried about your brother....aren't you?" she asked taking her hand off of him. He looked down at the railing that he was gripping.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I feel like I've gone through the same thing as you before." She said smiling. It faded as the moment went on.

"How many stars do you think you hold?" he asked. Kurosora looked at him.

"I don't know what you mean." He pointed to her then above.

"Your name. It means DarkSky, correct?" he asked. Kurosora nodded.

"Kurosora does mean Dark Sky, but that's not my name." Itachi nodded in remembrance.

"Right. It's.."

"Seishinigami." She said smiling.

"Is that your real name?" Kurosora shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it fits me. Kakuzu said so too." She laughed. Itachi sniffled once more.

"Go to sleep, Itachi." She said calmly. He turned and smirked wiping the streaks down his face.

"You certainly are as demanding as you were before." He laughed. Kurosora smiled as they walked inside.

He was lying on his bed sighing as he tried to force himself to sleep but Itachi didn't find it in him to do so. Kurosora noticed this. She sat next him on his bed and sang, playing with his hair

_Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru_

By the time she finished, his eyes were shut and his chakra levels had dropped. His breath had slowed down quite a bit. Kurosora knew that he was asleep.

Tip toeing to her room, she sighed.

"Feels good to be like a mother."

'_Again' _the voice inside of her said. She stopped. What had it meant? She shook it off and flopped on her bed. Curling up in her red sheets, she drifted into a darkness and dreamt of a Village.

_It was sunny but with a lot of wind. Children were chasing around a ball and laughing. Kurosora walked through the Village, recognizing it as the Sand. People in white kato masks were staring at her as she one had an expression on their face but they pointed and kept repeating _

_Expel her!_

_Quicksand rushed around her feet and she tried to pull out but it wouldn't budge. Looking up, she saw Gaara. The cousin that she allowed to be killed .His arms were crossed as usual, his eyes were cloudy, and a faint purple surrounded his lips. He pointed beside her, but she couldnt look to her right. He said_

_An eye for an eye, right Seishi?_

_She didn't understand but a small voice came from beside her. It said_

_You promised that they wouldnt get me. That we would always be together. You liar. Liar liar liar. _

_Sand yanked a small girl in front of her. It was a white haired child that struggled in his grasping sand. Cries came from the child as sand reached up onto the little girl's face and formed a hand, preparing to snatch out her eye. _

_The burning sky showed a rather large bag. It went over the sun and tugged the drawstrings shut. Gaara reached up and grabbed it. It cried out like the child had in the same voice. Gaara ripped out her eye and threw it inside of the bag_

_This_

_He said_

_Is mine. _

She sat up screaming loudly. She felt for her eye. Still intact but she was paranoid as ever. Tobi burst into the room

"What's wrong?! Tobi heard you screaming!" he said before the others trampled over him with weapons of different sorts.

Breathing heavily, she fell back. The sweat on her forehead had become densely cold.

"Who was she?" she said in a panic as she got off the bed. Kurosora grabbed the scruff of Kisame.

"WHO WAS SHE?!" she started yelling.

"Who?" they asked.

"The..the little girl. Who was she??" she continued. They looked around the room.

"Where?"

"She was. There. I saw her."

"It was just a dream," Itachi said. She sighed and let go of Kisame. Heading into the living room, she took a few deep breaths before flopping onto the couch.

"She kept saying 'shes yours'. I dont understand what that means. It doesn't make any sense." Kurosora told Deidara.

"Well maybe it's just one of those dreams where nothing actually makes sense." He replied.

"I'm going to find her. Shes out there somewhere. Ive gotta find her."

"You cant find someone that does not exist." Zetsu said appearing from the floor.

"How do you know that?" No one said anything.

"I'm going back to my Village to ask around. Someone might know her."

Leader walked into the room.

"You have no evidence. It's a waste of time." He said. She let tears well up before storming to her room.

"Shes here! I know she is!" Kurosora said throwing things around her room. Tearing apart pillows, flipping the couch and chair, the desk drawers were torn out of place and the contents were scanned before tossed behind her. Out of terror and rage, she put two hands behind her book shelf and yanked forward, collapsing the whole series of random books onto the floor. Kurosora then kicked the bookshelf towards the far wall and searched through the books.

She had found her evidence.

A picture of the little girl.

The white haired child smiling and sitting on a tree branch. Haunting, the picture was. Barely colored. The face was quite vivid though. Kurosora gasped and began searching for more pictures. She had a box hidden by her other half behind the books. Pictures. More pictures. More pictures. An article. And a few random children toys.

"Who are you?" she asked herself.

Stuffing the pictures and other things back in the box, she rushed into the kitchen and dumped them on the counter. Pointing, she said

"There's my evidence."


	6. Ch6

The desert was dense and thirsty. Trying to suck up the moisture that it could hold on to. Kurosora placed the hood of her cloak over her head and put a bandana over the lower part of her face. Itachi, and Deidara had the regular uniform on. The desert would lay no mercy upon them as it thrashed sand and wind at them.

"You don't have to come, you guys." She said. The two shook their head.

"Youve changed over the time that youve been in a coma. I want to see why."

"Hn."

Kurosora smiled. Loyal people. They never were made out to be that way. But Diedara was right. She had been told about her past by the others, and yet it was unthinkable now that she really thought about it.

They reached the Village by noon and split up to ask around. Only a few people had actually remembered the child but only recognized the face and gave a story about her. So far what Kurosora knew was

a) She WAS a member of the Sand a few years ago.

b) She WAS a criminal.

c) Her parents WERE killed by the Shukaku Demon.

d) She HAS NOT been seen since Gaara became Kazekage.

And these four things had taken a whole month to find. But she found an elder who had information on the whereabouts of the child. Kurosora had been sitting in a tea shop with Itachi and Deidara when an old lady walked in. Kurosora had her head lying on her folded arms when she picked up one picture and asked the elder

"Have you seen this child?" The lady stared closer at the picture.

"Now that," she began. " is a face I have not seen for a long long time." Kurosora sat up listening closer.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked anxiously. She smiled and nodded.

"In the desert of course."

They all went back to their tired state.

"But," the elder continued. " If you wait long enough, she will come to you." She said walking away. They all stood up.

"Get enough water for a week. We split up and search for 6 days. The last day is to find your way back." They nodded and took off in all directions.

It had been 7 days since they had split up and she disobeyed her own orders. Refusing to give up and head back for more water, she kept going.

"I..dont think I can..keep going." She said through her dry mouth. Water had been finished yesterday and the desert made her body ache for water. Collapsing to the ground, she groaned. It felt as if she had fallen asleep for days but it was only 2 minutes.

Kurosora pushed up on her knuckles and looked up to see the girl. She had grown up into an adolescent. Perfect hair and skin. It was unmatchable to Kurosora's state at the moment. The girl pulled her up by her arm and held her hand as she led her through the desert. Suddenly she let go and stopped. Kurosora looked at the smiling girl as the child pointed into the distance. Kurosora followed the finger to see that she was pointing at something that looked like a stump in the sand. She staggered towards it with the girl following behind. Landing on her knees in front of it, she began to lift her faint hand to dust it off.

A tombstone.

_Aiko No Shinigami_

_Daughter of---_

The rest was scratched off. Instantly, tears began to drop and the sand soaked them up. Kurosora knew in her heart that Aiko No Shinigami was her daughter. What happened to her was unknown. But she couldn't bare to be there. She turned around to see the child again. She stood smiling, hair blowing, and then she turned into gold dust. Her dust fell into the wind and she was gone.

"A mirage?" she said. Thinking back to what the elder had said, she remembered

"_If you wait long enough, she will come to you." _

Kurosora finally understood the meaning of it. She had to be dehydrated so she would hallucinate and see her daughter. Tears flooded her eyes.

"My baby. What happened to you?" she whimpered. Falling forward onto the grave, she felt strange chakra jolting her memory before having another dream.

_There was the little girl._

_It was Aiko_

_In Suna._

_There was Kurosora._

_Aiko's eye was missing. _

_Sand had replaced it._

_The children were chasing Aiko._

_They shoved her to the ground. _

_They took her hitai-ate and tossed it to the side._

_They said horrible things._

_Parents just watched._

_The third Kazekage had been watching._

_No one did a thing._

_They watched._

_As Aiko cried for help. _

_Aiko stood up and ran to a house but it was locked._

_It opened up and there was Kurosora. _

_She knelt down and pulled the child inside._

_Deidara sat at a table._

"_We can't let this happen to her anymore."Kurosora said near tears. Deidara stood up and went to the child's side. _

"_She can't stay here. Not with us. We have to send her to your Cousins house in Konoha. They can take care of her. I'm sure of it."_

_Kurosora nodded and headed to Aiko's room. She folded all of her clothes and tucked away the stuffed bunny. _

_An hour later, the family headed to Konoha together. _

_Upon arrival, strange glances were tossed at them. They hid their faces well as they approached the cousin's house. _

_She knocked 3 times. Tenten opened the door finally. She smiled and hugged the trio. Inviting them inside, she closed the door behind them._

"_What are you two doing here? How did you even get inside the gates?"_

"_That's not important, Tenten. We really need Aiko to stay with you for awhile. She's having social problems with the other kids in Sunagakure." Kurosora said hastily. Tenten smiled and nodded._

"_No problem. Aiko, there's a room at the end of the hall. You can stay in that one." Tenten said shooing the child off. As soon as she entered the room, Tenten looked serious._

"_It's about you Deidara, isn't it?" He nodded. _

"_We would have stayed in Amegakure but Leader doesn't allow "co-worker relationships" at all."_

"_And I cant have Aiko be bullied her whole life because of Deidara. She needs to be raised in a normal neighbourhood. If she doesn't stay here, she doesn't have a chance at a normal life." Kurosora pressed. Tenten nodded._

"_I'm only doing this for Aiko. You made the choice when you had this child with a criminal." _

_Kurosora looked down and nodded. _

"_I am sorry for bringing this upon you. I will make it up to you. I promise."_

_Tenten sighed. Aiko ran out of the room._

"_Mama? Papa? When will you be back?" she asked swaying side to side. _

_Kurosora and Deidara put on a smile._

"_Soon, baby. Soon."_

_She ran up to them and gave them a hug before they left back to Suna._

_When they had finally been at the gates of Sunagakure, Deidara stopped._

"_I wonder if we did the right thing."_

"_I'm sure my cousin will take good care of her." Kurosora said reassuring herself. _

_Back in Konoha, ANBU Black Ops had barged into Tenten's house. She stood cornered by four of them with weapon scrolls in her hands. Aiko was underneath the short bed when they killed her. Danzo had stood in front of her as they held the near dead Tenten up by the upper arms. _

"_Where is she?" he asked. No response. He hit her. Aiko flinched. _

"_Where is the little girl?" he asked again. Tenten dropped her jaw to speak. _

"_She's in the town. At the ramen shop." She said painfully. They stabbed her twice bfore letting her drop to the ground and die. Blood pooled underneath the bed as they squadron of ninja fled the house. Aiko shuffled away and kept her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. As soon as she knew they were gone she got out from under the bed and knelt by her Aunt. She whimpered and shook her. _

"_Get up, Auntie." She said._

_Nothing._

"_Auntie get up."_

_Still knew the concept of life and death. She knew that her relative was no longer living. So she ran. _

_In the direction of Suna. _

_The desert greeted her with clear skies. _

_Aiko ran across as far as she could. _

_Suddenly, she realized that they were chasing her._

_Aiko ran harder. _

_They were faster. _

_And when she could no longer run, she fell to the ground, panting. _

_And then she felt their presence behind her. She began to cry, knowing that she was helpless and that no one would save her._

_She quickly turned her head to them._

"_What do you want from me?!" she cried._

"_You are Suna's enemy. And since we want to remain in good stats with them, we are going to eliminate you so that your parents will leave Sunagakure and realize what they have done."_

"_My mama and papa are good people! You don't even know them." Danzo laughed at the comment._

"_I know them better than you."_

"_No YOU DON'T!" she yelled back at him. The heat was really getting to her. He stepped forward with a katana. She gasped for air as she saw his fate. Emotionlessy, she said_

"_You will die at the hands of my father."Danzo stopped._

"_And how do you know?" he asked mockingly._

_Aiko looked up and smiled cheerily._

"_It has already been decided."_

_With one swipe, he took off her head. It tumbled to the ground and the body collapsed. _

_Aiko's head had begun to whimper voices of two._

"_We have to go Seishi. Get up." Aiko repeated._

"_Where? I dont know where we need to go."_

"_Go. We cant leave you here." _

"_Aikoo, whats going on?" she questioned. _

_Suddenly the ground began to shake._

"_Thank your savior later. Right now she needs to go back." Aiko said. Kurosora looked around the desert. _

"_Who? Me?" she asked. Aiko nodded. _

"_Bye mama." She said turning around a nd walking way. _

"_Wait, happened to you?" she asked. Aiko said nothing but turned around and yelled_

"_Stay awake!"_

She was shaken to consciousness by a running Itachi. Kurosora was being carried on his shoulder and Deidara was trying to keep her awake.

"Don't fall asleep. Stay with me, Seishi!" he cried as they ran through the desert.


	7. Ch7

She had awakened again in her bathtub full of cold water. Submerging herself, she wet her head down. Underneath the waters surface had been so peaceful. It was quiet. Then she remembered what had happened. Staring at her arms, she realized that they the forearm was sunburned. Her fall might have pulled her sleeves up. It was sheer luck that she was still alive. She should have been dead.

Itachi walked in. She tried to cover herself up but it was no use. He probably had already seen her. He put a towel over the ledge.

"How are you?" he asked. She frowned and thought back to Aiko. Tears welled up.

"I'm not okay," she whimpered. He looked at the floor unsure of what to do. So he left instantly. After he shut the door, she stood up and shook the ice cubes off of her body. She knew what she had to do. After drying herself off and putting on a new set of clothes, she stormed out of the washroom and found a confused Deidara sitting on the couch. She stood and pointed violently at him.

"You!" she said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You knew all along and you didn't tell me!!" She yelled. He swallowed hard. He couldn't think of any excuse at all. So he stood up with her.

"Yeah. I knew." He said ashamed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!! Ive been on a death train ever since I saw her in a dream. Why DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?!?!" she pressed. He looked in her eyes with his own.

"I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't believe me. You refuse to remember a past that was a 3 months ago. What makes you think that you would believe me about 4 years ago?"

"You still should have tried!" she continued. He shook his head and bit his tongue.

"I was. But you were too sought out on your paycheque to care. Besides, the day that I was going to tell you was the day that you forgot everything."

She went silent as tears streamed down her face.

He took a few steps forward and held Kurosora in his arms. She didn't refuse.

After a long while, she finally thought of something to ask.

"How old was she?" Deidara but his lip fearing the pain in his heart.

"7." He said quietly. She closed her eyes.

"Why did Danzo do it?"

Deidara took a deep breath.

"They must have figured that we were using her as a spy."

"Why did I not know about her before?" Kurosora asked. Deidara sighed.

"You went ballistic. You tried to kill yourself over the loss. But before you could do that, I had the Akatsuki hurt you really bad. I couldn't stand to see them do what they did to you. But it was for the best. And by the time you had awoken, you became a whole different person. You swore more than you had before. You were more hostile." He said as he smoothed out her hair.

"And when I asked you what you remembered, you told me to fuck off because you didn't remember a thing. Not even me. And that was the end of us. You joined Akatsuki as some sort of repayment for our kindness. Eventually, you seemed to enjoy doing horrible things to good people. And because you were more aggressive than usual, Hidan took a liking to you. That's when you bit off a piece of his tongue." He said smirking. Then a frown passed onto his face.

"This whole time, I had to pretend that I hated you. But I had always been watching over you like a lost child. I knew you could handle yourself, but I was too caught up in it to stop. I had always promised to look after you. I promised you and Aiko that I would look after you."

Tears ran silently down his eyes.

"But I failed both of you." He said. Kurosora grabbed his overcoat and pulled him closer. His arms fled around her waist and held her steadily. Kurosora saw what she had turned him into.

He was broken,

Just like her.

He had no other family.

Just like her.

And he had lost his only daughter.

Just like her.


	8. Ch8

She had been sitting on Deidara's bed in her underwear when he came in. He immediately turned around.

"I'm sorry Seishi. I should have knocked." He said quickly. Seishi looked at her toes as her feet swung on the side of the bed.

"Deidara." She said sharply.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." She said. He hesitantly turned around and stared at the ceiling as he walked.

"What is it?" he asked not dropping his gaze from the black ceiling.

"Look at me." She said.

"What?"

"Look at me."

His eye slowly dropped upon her body. His breath came out shuddered.

"Yes?" he asked again.

'How did we meet?" she questioned quietly. He smirked.

"It was midsummer. I had been returning to the base when I decided that I was going to take a break. So I stuffed my overcoat into my bag and walked towards a nearby town.

Deidara laughed a bit.

"I had gone to a skin bar. I don't remember why I was there but there you were, on stage. I remember sitting down in the front row watching you."

"I used to be a stripper?"

He nodded laughing.

"You were dancing to 'Love Sex Magic' when you sat in front of me. You started singing along with the music and I laughed. You laughed with me. You were so beautiful."

Kurosora shuffled her feet.

"Do you," she looked at him staring at her. "still think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled gently.

"You have always been. Always will be in my eyes."

Kurosora blinked a few times.

"Why did you wait for me?"

"I knew that this day would come. I knew you would eventually remember what really happened. Besides. Not every girl goes after an S-Class Criminal." He said smiled. Kurosora gently punched him in the arm and he fell on his back laughing. She immediately jumped on top of him, instantly becoming uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously. She sat straight up.

"Deidara. I want to have another child." She said seriously. He laughed a little.

"Really?" he asked sitting up. She nodded her head. He made the first move of kissing her. First, gently. Then moving in harder. She held onto his collar as he began to caress her perfectly tanned skin. She stared for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how anymore. It's been quite a while." She said. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"It's okay. It's been awhile for me too." He admitted. She reinstated the kiss and finally felt like a whole. She was going to replace the missing piece in her heart.

'_Finally_.' She thought. '_I'm going to be normal again._'

5 Years passed.

And the little girl had become just like her mama. She had the same snow white hair that Aiko had. Her daddy's bright blue eyes. And the will of both of them.

At 5 years old, she had been top of the class when it came to skill. And that's what was really important for Kurosora and Deidara.

Every time that the two saw their little girl, they thought of Aiko. The jr. Shinigami. They knew that Aiko would live on in their young girl named Tsukiko. The Child of the Moon.

Every member of the Akatsuki helped raise little Tsukiko. She even had a tiny Akatsuki overcoat that was just her size. Tsukiko laughed and played with the other members of Akatsuki. Seishi forced them all to be on good behaviour during their babysitting shifts. Hidan had especially enjoyed watching her because she enjoyed hitting him with broomsticks and whatnot. She thought it was hilarious. Kakuzu had taught her how to do surgery on Hidan. Hidan taught her how to use a scythe. Kisame taught her water jutsus. Itachi taught her genjutsus and how to play piano. Konan showed her origami. Zetsu showed her how to keep gardens. Tobi taught her what it meant to really be a kid. Leader showed her how to plan massive attacks on people. And her papa showed her what art really was.

She learned something valuable from all of them.

Tsukiko had been rummaging through boxes that were in the storage room downstairs for her old piano notes when a box was knocked over and the contents were spilled out. She jumped off of the small stool and squatted by the box pushing everything back in. She came across the picture that Seishi had used to search for her other daughter years back. Squinting at the image, she saw that the little girl looked just like her. Tsukiko took the picture and tucked it in her dress shirt pocket. Then Tsukiko pushed the box back on top of the others and grabbed the sheets of music she had, running to the piano on the top balcony.

The others hated it when she played something horrible so they kept the piano outside during the warmer seasons.

She slid across the floor and went through Kisame's legs to get the glass door.

Pushing it open, Tsukiko set the picture down and played her favourite song. _Yin No Piano. _Staring at the picture, she played more aggressively yet more elegantly. The night poured stars into the sky and fireflies buzzed around her.

"We're leaving!" he called up the stairs. Itachi gave a slight head nod. The duo left out the door, knowing what their task was. Kurosora had known that it would come to this.

And she couldn't agree more with what Deidara had planned to do.

It throbbed in her heart.

It spoke in her mind.

The child they called Aiko was taken.

And for once in a normal state, she believed what they had told her.

She was a maniac.

A psycho killer.

And the only thing that ran through her mind,

Was Revenge.

Deidara and Itachi pushed on towards Konoha. They never spoke until they were at the front gates. The two usually guards were not there. It was suspicious but at least there was an easy opening. They walked into the front gates and straight to the hokage's office only to find that Danzo WAS in fact made Hokage over the years.

The two walked inside and shut the door behind them, hoping not to disturb any other guards in the buildings. This would be quick. Danzo had grown into a weak person as they could tell by his need for a walking stick. In just 5 years.

His left eye was covered by cloth as it had been back then as well.

Danzo stood. Deidara and Itachi didn't make a move. Danzo coughed once and grabbed at his own chest.

"Well if it isn't the notorious-"

"Save it old man," Deidara cut in. "I'm here on your life."

Danzo smiled.

"So Aiko was right."

Deidara perked up.

"What?"

Danzo nodded his head slightly.

"Yes. Today must be the day that you kill me."

"What do you mean 'Aiko was right'?" Itachi pressed.

"Aiko was your child, yes?" the old man asked.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything??" Deidara hissed.

Slowly Danzo nodded.

"She had a vision before I killed her. Before I decapitated your child."

Deidara flinched at his words.

"Your daughter told me of my fate before she left for another world."

"What did she say?" Deidara said tightening his fists.

"She said," he paused "that I would die at the hands of her father." Deidara shut his eyes for a moment and pictured his little girl in the desert at that exact moment.

"How do you know that she wasn't just threatening you?" he growled. Danzo looked at the polished floor then back at the two.

"The way she smiled," his hand flinched. "And said that it had 'already been decided.'"

Deidara couldn't keep his anger to himself anymore. He leapt towards him

"Aiko Was Right!" he yelled.

ANBU rappelled into the glass window, shattering them on contact. They made grabs for the two. Akatsuki were never easy to take down. Neither were ANBU.


	9. Ch9

"What the fuck?! Where did they disappear? They were just here a minute ago!" Seishi yelled through the Konoha and Suna transition. A chakra signature poked its way through the tree line. She pulled her Katanas out of their sheaths swiftly, making a slashing noise through the air. Seishi ran towards the chakra quite agile. She cursed at herself for never being able to tell whose signature was whose.

She recognized this one though. Right before the Sannin had left the Akatsuki, Orochimaru had begun his gathering of lost souls. Hers had been one. And her only rival there had finally appeared right in front of her in front of some hole;

Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy who was filled with almost as much angst as she had when she was a child. Luckily, Orochimaru had deemed her useless as a vessel and cut her lose from his treacherous hold. Seishi "wasn't even good enough to be a servant." That was after she met Deidara. The snake had become enraged by Seishi because of her love for his Akatsuki co-worker. Right after that, he left Akatsuki for good. Moron.

The hole that Sasuke appeared to be standing in front of was actually a portion of Orochimaru's hideout that had been demolished. She took a peek inside to see that the Kyuubi boy, Naruto and another boy wearing all black stood, staring up at the Uchiha.

"Seishinigami." He said loosely. "I never thought that I would ever see you after what Orochimaru said of you."

She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Never thought I would see you in the middle of nowhere either. Where's your master?" she taunted. He turned his head to her finally.

"I'm simply using him for his training."

"And he's using you for your body." She replied sharply.

"You once wanted his power as well."

"Yeah," she paused then smiled sarcastically. "But then I got some brains."

Sasuke shot her a look.

"What do you know?"

"Well. Firstly, I'd like to say that Itachi and I are the best of friends," she said smirking. He flinched.

"Next, I'm not as screwed up as I used to be. And finally, I've actually got a life. I'm not set out on killing someone that's next to impossible to kill."

Sasuke didn't want to say anything at all. But he had to.

"If you don't mind, I've got an old friend to visit." He said turning around to face the two in the hole.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

Seishi began to walk towards Sasuke hastily and took a slash at his back. He jumped across the hole before it touched him.

"So," he said. "This is how it's going to be?" he said testing her. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Don't do it Sasuke! She killed Sakura!" he yelled. Sasuke blinked a few times.

"Meh. Sakura was weak anyways."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly.

"You don't understand, Naruto. This woman is like me. She used to work alongside of me. She used to be my mentor."

Seishi winced. _'Mentor? Did he really think of me as a mentor?' _

"Seishi had enough hatred to destroy the world. But instead she chose a different route. She chose to become a mother. She trained her child like every other Mother would. But..."

"Don't go there, Sasuke."

"Your daughter is dead now. Isn't she?" he taunted.

"Yes." She said keeping tall.

"And you know why Aiko is dead?"

"No. Please. Enlighten Me." She hissed becoming even more angry.

"Because of your stupidity, and Suna's unruly grudge against...your lover."

Naruto looked up still in stance.

"YOU! Are a Monster!"

That was it.

The Last straw.

Seishinigami had snapped.

There would be no mercy upon the weak.

And all hell would break loose.


	10. Ch10

"Danzo. A name I expected more of a fight from. Your pathetic ANBU team couldn't hold us back. And now, I am going to fulfill Aiko's premonition." Deidara said full of hatred.

He coughed a few times.

"I knew that this was coming. But I wasn't prepared as well as I thought. You are nothing but a miserable demon hiding beneath that skin." Danzo growled.

Deidara smirked.

"That may be. But after I kill you, I wont be so miserable. So.." he said raising an ANBU katana up to Danzo's throat.

"I will give you nothing but the same treatment that you gave Aiko!" he said before swiping across his flesh. Blood spurted at every beat of his heart. His lifeline killed him. Itachi stood from the chair and dusted himself off as he stared at the dead soldiers littering the floor.

"Let's go," he said rushing out the door.

Strangely, no one awaited the two. No more guards. No shinobi. No one was in the streets. Deidara reached to a power pole and snatched a paper off of it.

It read:

_Support Shinobi_

_Annual Shinobi Festival in Sunagakure_

_This Weekend_

_Everyone is welcome_

He crumbled it into a ball, then drop kicked it.

"Go figure. It's the festival in Sunagakure this weekend."

"Hn."

It was silent as they walked through the Village. They were so susceptible to an attack that it was almost ridiculous how defenceless they left themselves. Almost like they wanted to die.

They left the same way that they came in.

And Deidara couldn't get his mind off of the festival. It was the only one they had taken Aiko to when she was alive.

"I took Aiko to that festival when she was only 6." Deidara said quietly. Itachi listened to him as they strutted out of the Village.

"Seishi, Aiko, and myself had disguised ourselves under a genjutsus so that we wouldn't be bothered all weekend. We were throwing kunai at targets when Aiko giggled. It was the first time I had heard her laugh in years."

"Why didn't she laugh?"

"Meh. She was never really happy when she was alive. I mean, she had no friends. No real connections in the world. No other family other than her mom, aunt, and me. Sometimes, I wish that Seishi would have found someone else other than me. Maybe then, she wouldn't have lost Aiko and she'd be happy."

Itachi looked at Deidara.

"It's not your fault." He said. Deidara tried to smile but just couldn't.


	11. Ch11

Sasuke and Seishi stood across from each other, nearly panting for breaths while Naruto and Sai did their best not to interfere. Swipe after swipe had nearly taken limbs off. Limbs that would be necessary to live. Wind blew in every direction as the two prepared for their next attack.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried and began his 50 yard run. Seishi took a deep breath before preparing several hands signs.

"Ketten Kokuhaku No Jutsu!" (Literally, Weak Confession. Or At Point Blank) she hissed. Instantly, her body had a blue glow around it. Seishi's movements were at least 12 times faster than gravity and time itself. Sasuke had seemed to be moving a lot slower now because of the jutsu she had performed. She flexed her hands a few times and braced herself for defence.

Sasuke's movements were virtually 10 seconds longer than usual. His hand pushed the electrifying hand towards her stomach. Seishi put one hand underneath his elbow and wrapped the other around his wrist, pushing his hand to his face.

She stopped and the jutsu was stopped by Seishi snapping her fingers. Sasuke was now staring at his Chidori. Point Blank Range. He pulled his face away as far as he could and was about to swing his other fist at her. She pushed his hand just a little closer.

"I give you two options. One: You leave me alone for the rest of your life. Or two: I fry your FUCKIN FACE OFF! Now choose." She said frightening the other two watching. Sasuke didn't say anything but she took his arm and tossed him into a pile of rubble.

He coughed up a few droplets of blood.

"Now that it's settled, I'm going." She called from behind her.

Another slash went to her arm but missed by an inch. Seishi swung around and kicked his katana to the side.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said lightly. "But I'll enjoy every second if I have to."

Sasuke leapt towards his katana on the sandy ground. Seishi stepped on it before he could put his hand on it.

"Don't think so." She said smiling before upper cutting him with her foot. Sasuke fell back.

"You're still as weak as you when you were exiled by Orochimaru." He said sitting up.

"...says the boy that just got his ass handed to him." Seishi cocked her head to the side slightly. Sasuke finally stood up and dusted his shirt off his shoulders. His curse mark had taken over his body. A growl came from Naruto.

"Sasuke! I'm here to bring you back! Quit messing around with her already!" he cried from the shadow.

"I'm not going back." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"Don't you want to see any of your friends again?" he asked. Sasuke grunted quietly.

"I don't care for anyone in that Village anymore." He hissed. Naruto looked at the ground in front of him.

"And why not?" Seishi inquired. Sasuke looked over.

"All that time together and you still don't know." He joked. Seishi shrugged her shoulders.

"That Village does not agree with my choice to overcome my brother. It's just holding me back."

"So basically, you're saying that you were too connected to that Village when you left. And now you're too afraid to get those connections back?? Man you ARE dumb." She snarled.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand what I've gone through." Sasuke countered.

"What you've gone through? What YOU'VE gone through??" she barked getting closer to him.

"I don't know where I'm from, I was abandoned by my parents, I was picked on as a kid, I had to fight for everything I had in life, I used to be a stripper, I became a ruthless criminal, my kid is dead, the love of my life is a criminal, I have to look over my shoulder for ANBU every second of every day, I have to watch out for my other kid like hawk, I hate life, I've got a crazy voice inside of my head, I used to work for a scum sucking bottom feeder that you call master, AND!" she said standing in front of his face.

"I've got a very busy schedule today. So, you narcissistic bastard, if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way." Seishi exclaimed as she walked past him to put Naruto and the other boy is her visual field.

"Naruto," she howled. The blonde haired boy looked up in surprise.

"Never be anything like Sasuke. He's a screwed up kid with screwed up problems." Seishi purred.

Naruto began to glow with red chakra. She jumped into the hole in front of him. Bowing her head, she breathed.

"I am sorry, Naruto."

The chakra retracted instantly.

"For what I've done to Sakura. I know she meant a lot to you." Her head shot up.

"But I'll make it up to you. I promise." Smiling she walked turned to walk around him.

"Don't Make Me Laugh," Sasuke mocked from atop the ravine. Seishi shot him a horrible look. Sasuke, yet again leapt down towards hem with his katana. This time, aiming for Naruto. But the time she noticed the most annoying of the Uchihas jumping at the in high speed, she had no time for her special jutsu.

Instead she did what someone like her would never do.


	12. Ch12

Blood sputtered from her mouth as Sasuke's katana went through her lower abdomen. She coughed a few times, worsening the deep crimson staining the sand. No one moved. Seishi's grip on the razor sharp blade wouldn't let go as Sasuke tried to pull it out. Her head was sunken over but she still held tight.

"Hn."

A smile came across Sasuke's face as he let go of the weapon and let Seishi drop to her knees then to the ground. Naruto shoved Sasuke back

"What the Hell Sasuke! What's your problem!?" he barked as he knelt by his enemy.

"What?" the Uchiha asked sarcastically. "Are you becoming sentimental on me too? Oh wait, you always were." He growled.

Naruto stood up and shoved Sasuke back again.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped.

As Sasuke and Naruto were arguing, Seishi sat up lightly. She shut her eyes tight and slowly pulled the blade out. Standing up, Seishi spoke

"Naruto" she said weakly, still holding the blade. The two looked over.

"Well it seems that your princess isn't dead yet." Sasuke hissed to Naruto. Naruto stood in front of Seishi.

"Take me to Sakura's grave, Naruto." She whispered weakly. Sasuke made a face before turning to leave. Naruto used a teleportation jutsu to get them to the burial ground that Sakura resided in. They walked into the gates before shutting them. Naruto pointed out where the pink haired girl was buried. She tugged on his sleeve to get him to go with her.

The headstone was in the shape of a heart with a cross on top. Cherry blossom trees were burned into the front.

"Dig." Seishi said. Naruto looked at her funny.

"What?!?!"

"You heard me. I said dig."

"But-."

"Don't ask questions. Just. Dig." She mumbled firmly. Naruto performed his multi shadow clone jutsu to make it faster.

He was done in 9 minutes.

"Now leave." She said. Naruto took a look at the box lying beside the hole before turning around and walking out the gates. Seishi put a seal on the gates so that he could not enter. Naruto began to shake the gates frantically.

"What are you going to do??" he wailed.

Seishi nodded to him then used a jutsu to fog out his vision. She watched him for a moment.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't do it!!" he yelled. She smirked.

"It's already been decided."

Walking back, his cries were still heard through the grey slate mist. The grave was unwelcoming and cold as she knelt by the broken wooden box. Pushing the cover open, the scent of rotted flesh and bone diffused through the cemetery. Beginning her hand signs, her body had begun to lose chakra at the mass level as she injected hers into the dead body.

Organs began to form.

Muscle began to regenerate.

Skin returned to its place.

And Sakura's eyes opened.

She screeched in pain and grabbed to where her heart was.

Her body did not want to move yet.

And she stayed in the casket.

The seal on the cemetery had broken and Naruto charged in. He knelt beside Seishi. And put one hand underneath her back. Her eyes opened and shut every once in awhile.

"Naruto." She breathed. Naruto leaned in closer to hear her better.

"Do me a few favours."

He nodded again and leaned his ear closer.

"Just leave me here and protect my little girl. Please." Naruto smiled. Seishi smiled and pointed at the casket.

"I told you that I would make it up to you." Naruto set her back on the ground and took a peek inside the box.

"Sakura!" he cried hugging her. Tears welled up in Seishi's eyes as she stared at the blue and white carpet rolled out in the sky.

"Deidara. Tsukiko. I loved you both with all of my heart. Goodbye." She said shutting her eyes.

She never wanted those two beautiful eyes to open again.

Naruto let go of Sakura and helped her to her feet. He gave her his jacket to put over the ragged clothes she had been buried in. He gave Sakura a light push towards the gates. Leaving the body of the woman that had brought him so much pain and happiness, he left her in the cemetery.

The two walked for a day looking for the base of the Akatsuki. Not for a fight. Not to spy. But to tell them of their dead friend.

The base had been nearly completely deserted. Only Itachi and the Leader had been there. When the main door opened, Naruto dropped his head and told Itachi that she was gone. When they left, no one chased them. No movement was even detected throughout the forest.

They left without a worry except for the one on Naruto's mind.

'_Would Deidara think that they killed her? Would he send the whole fleet of Akatsuki after them?' _


	13. Ch13

Deidara had made Itachi go back to the base before him so that he could think about what he was going to do in the future. Now that the Hokage was murdered in cold blood by the organization, what would happen?

'_As long as nothing happens to Tsukiko and Seishi. Danzo. Even though he's dead, I still feel like I'm missing something. Why wont this feeling go away?' _Deidara thought to himself as he sat on a bench between Konoha and Suna. He really didn't need Itachi to try and feel the same that he did. He didn't have many feelings to begin with. Itachi had killed his family in cold blood as well as he had the Hokage.

Deidara flicked a clay bird off of his hand and expanded it to hold his weight in the air. Taking off, Deidara couldn't help but let a few tears fall for his dead daughter.

It took him about a week to get back to the base. The air had been freezing as he landed in front. Jumping off the oversized bird, he did a few hand signs to get rid of it.

The door had been unlocked as he walked into the base. Not something that anyone ever forgot to lock. Pushing the door open with his index finger, he walked down the corridor and into the living room. Itachi was lying on the couch. He had fallen asleep. Leader was sitting on the couch sleeping as well. A few other noises were heard from the room down the next hall. Figuring it was Tsukiko shuffling in her sleep, he shook Itachi awake. He slurred something but it wasn't decipherable.

Itachi rubbed his eyes. Deidara looked at Leader who was still asleep then back at Itachi. The Uchiha had a concerned look on his face.

"Deidara," Itachi whispered before looking at his knees. "It's Seishi."

Deidara's eyes widened with sorrow and pain. A light whimper escaped his lips as he stared out the window.

"She's," Itachi hesitated. "dead." He swallowed hard. Deidara said nothing but went into his daughters bedroom. She had fallen asleep with the lights on. He walked inside and crawled on the bed beside her. Deidara smoothed out her hair and silently let tears drain from his red eyes.

Itachi looked in on him and felt his pain for a moment.

Deidara took a long breath and fell asleep by Tsukiko.

'_I shouldn't have left.' _ He thought to himself as he fell into the world of dreams.


	14. Ch14

Morning crunched sunshine into the child's room. Deidara awoke to no Tsukiko beside him. Depression would not let him move his own body until Tsukiko shook his shoulder. He turned over and smiled at the sight of her.

"Papa. We should go to the Village today." She smiled. Deidara nodded and smiled with her. He stood up and shrugged the over coat off his shoulders.

"You want to eat breakfast in the Village?" he asked playfully. She smiled and nodded.

"Go get dressed then." He said walking down the hall. He sat in the kitchen and Itachi sat next to him.

"I understand how you feel." He said. Deidara looked at him.

"I know what it's like to lose something so close to you. It wasn't just you who lost her, we all lost her." He finished. Tsukiko pushed the swinging door open.

"I'm ready." She giggled. Leader walked in.

"You can't leave." He said. Deidara and Tsukiko perked up.

"Why not??" they asked.

"You've got a mission today, Deidara." Deidara growled. Even Itachi looked like he objected to Deidara's mission. Tsukiko cut in.

"You can't change my papa's and my plans for today." She cooed. Leader bent down towards her.

"I can do whatever I want, however I want, whenever I want. What makes you think that I can't make your 'papa' do what I tell him to?" he growled. Tsukiko smiled and leaned closer to his face so that Deidara wouldn't hear.

She whispered something to him. Leader stood vertical quickly.

"Very well then. Deidara. I guess you can have the day off." He said walking away. Deidara looked at Tsukiko suspiciously.

"What did you say to him?" he asked. Tsukiko smiled.

"Nothing."

Deidara smirked.

The Village Hidden in the Grass seemed to be really quite on this morning. The father and daughter sat inside of a restaurant. Tsukiko was eating cereal and drinking orange juice. Deidara sat poking at his toast and bacon.

"Papa?" Tsukiko asked. Deidara said nothing.

"Papa?" she asked again. This time he looked up.

"Sorry. What?" he inquired. Tsukiko chewed her cereal for a moment.

"Papa doesn't have to be sad. Mama isn't gone." She said. Deidara winced as if she hit a sensitive nerve with a needle. A tear fell onto the table.

"Don't cry, Papa. It makes Mama sad when Papa cries." She whimpered. Deidara sniffled.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry. I have to go use the washroom." He said standing and going to the other end of the restarurant.

When he got into a stall, he sat down and cried for a few minutes. He wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths before leaving back to the table.

"Papa." Tsukiko said in a serious tone. Deidara looked at her.

"I said stop crying. Your making Mama sad."

Deidara swallowed hard.

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. Mama told me." She disagreed.

"Quit spying on me."

"I wasn't."

"How else would you know then?"

"Mama told me." She huffed. Deidara let a growl out.

"Stop it." He hissed.

"Stop what?" she asked. He shut his eyes.

"Stop mentioning your mother."

"Why?"

"Just shut up." He whimpered. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples for awhile.

When they opened, Tsukiko was gone. Quickly, he stood up and looked around the restaurant. Deidara grabbed one of the waitresses.

"Did you see a little girl leave the restaurant?" he asked frantically. She pulled her wrist from his hand.

"No I didn't." She said. Deidara opened the door and walked out onto the steps. Looking side to side, he felt relief when he saw her sitting on the ground. His body stopped shaking from fear as he approached her.

"Tsukiko. Why did you up and leave like that?" he asked. She didn't move.

"I can't tell you." She said from her knees.

"Why not?" he asked calmly.

"You're going to be mad again." She swallowed. Deidara felt his heart drop.

"It's about your Mama, isn't it?" He bothered slowly. Tsukiko nodded. Deidara stood up.

"Do you know what happened to your Mama then?" he challenged her. Tsukiko waited a moment then nodded. Deidara flinched.

"Mama was passing through the point where Konoha and Suna touch when a boy named Sasuke and Mama got in a fight. Another boy named Naruto and a boy with black hair watched because they couldn't do anything about it. Mama beat Sasuke. She talked to the boy, Naruto and promised that she would make it up to him for what she did to someone named Sakura. Sasuke tried to attack Naruto but Mama saved him. Sasuke hurt Mama real bad. But Mama told Naruto to take her to Sakura. He did and she did a jutsu that gave up Mama's life sustaining chakra for Sakura. She told Naruto to bring back Sasuke and to protect her little girl," she said then pointed at herself.

"The last thing that Mama said was_ 'Deidara. Tsukiko. I loved you both with all of my heart. Goodbye'. _Then Mama was gone." Tsukiko said frowning. When she finally looked up at her Papa, she realized that he was crying. He fell onto his knees, and Tsukiko watched his head fall into his hands. She looked back at her own knees.

"How do you know that it's true?" he sniffled through his fingertips. Tsukiko sighed.

"I know you won't believe me when I tell you this," she said quietly. "but Mama told me not to tell you."

"HOW DID SHE TELL YOU!?!?" he asked shuffling closer. Tsukiko looked around.

"Mama isn't dead, Papa."


	15. Ch15

Seishi's eyelashes batted as she regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around the cemetery. Empty box. Black Ops team scanning the area.

Seishi concealed a deathly cough from escaping her before standing up and getting ehr balance back. Looking at her hands, she guessed that she had been out for more than a few days.

The Black Ops team had been scouting the area. Seishi figured that they already knew she was there, but they were checking for any others around. Seishi broke the bar off of the casket sitting next to her. ANBU turned to look then went after her.

The Akatsuki member got into stance, holding the bar in front of her in an offensive manner. ANBU leapt at her from all directions. She swung at the ones in front before backing up to see the ones behind.

Ten minutes later, seishi was just hitting one of the ANBU that flinched after death. Once twice many times.

Sweat beaded down her forehead. It had taken so much out of her to fight them. It was odd because she never broke a sweat fighting assassins.

'_Why is this happening?' _she asked herself panting with the bar still over the ANBU.

Seishi thought about going back home. Her job for the day was done. Bring back Sakura. Finished. She dragged the bar to the cemetery gates before dropping it to the cold ground.

'_I cant go back and see Deidara and Tsukiko. Being as weak as I am now, its bound to get worse. I cant protect either of them. Hell, I cant even take care of them. I'll just be a nuisance.' _She thought walking on towards the Konoha Village.

'_But I have to tell someone.' _


	16. Ch16

The gates she had never remembered passing through held an essence. Not including the fact that the two guards were even attacking her. Her Akatsuki cloak held tight in the wind. She wiped her dark eyes to find villagers staring at her. But they acted as if she really was one of them. Hell, even a few smiled. Seishi staggered into the Village's center.

The woman tried to find the only two people she knew in the Village. Walking across, she broke into tears feeling like her heart was torn. She had made her own fate worse than death. Seishi sniffled as she looked at a villager kneeling by her.

"Are you okay, dear?" the elder asked. Seishi swiped the tears away, smiled, then stood to leave.

Turn after turn, Seishi found no sight of the duo. A jounin jumped off of a rooftop and landed in front of her. White bushy hair, face covered by a mask.

"Don't move," he said. Seishi knew she was getting more weak by the second. It was no use to fight him.

"Naruto." She said. He stopped.

"You can't have the bijuu inside of him. I won't let you." He snarled. Seishi shut her eyes tight then threw her head in his direction.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE THINGS! WHERES NARUTO!?!" she snapped. He flinched at every word then dropped his fighting stance. The jounin walked up to her and put his hand under her weak shoulders.

"This way." He said leading her a street over.

Naruto was seated on one of five seats alone. A ramen shop they called Icharaku's. The boy dressed in orange and black sat eating a rather large bowl of ramen. The jounin left her at the entrance as she was nearly panting from the walk. An obnoxious sound of slurping left the shop. The man working behind the counter stopped drying a bowl for about a minute as he stood staring.

"Naruto." He said. He looked up at the shop keeper.

"Is this her?" he asked. Seishi winced. Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here??" he silently hissed as he pulled her inside. His head popped out of the pieces of cloth to inspect the street.

"You're not supposed to be here! You're dead." Naruto mumbled with his head scanning side to side. He retracted back in. Seishi sat on a seat and turned around. Naruto started flicking his forehead.

"This is just a figment of your imagination. She's not really here. You're seeing things. So stop messing around."

"I apologize, Naruto. I don't know who else to turn to." She whispered. Naruto sat back down.

"How is it that you're still alive? You gave your life for Sakura's." He asked. Seishi swallowed hard.

"I didn't give her all of my chakra because she didn't need all of it. Until her eyes opened, my job was done. Her own will forced them to open. Because Sakura is so strong, she allowed me to keep my life. When I was done with her, I had about 1.3% of my life sustaining chakra left."

Naruto sighed.

"I still dont understand why your here. Shouldnt you be back with your family?" he queried. Seishi looked at the counter.

"That's exactly why I'm here. I can't go back to them."

"Why not?!" he yelled as he stood up. Seishi shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't go back to them like this."

"Like what?"

"This weak. I cant protect them with my own two hands anymore." She replied looking at her hands. Naruto grabbed her by the collar of her overcoat.

"What's wrong with you?? If I had a family, I wouldn't care how weak I was. As long as I had a family!" Naruto finally let her go. She collapsed onto her knees crying.

"Naruto, you dont understand. If I go back, the ANBU will just keep gunning for us! I can't expose my daughter to that anymore. Deidara will be able to protect her. I'll just be in the way. It's better that they think I'm dead." She whimpered through her white bangs. Naruto sat back on the stool.

"You've certainly changed from when we first met."

Seishi looked up.

"You used to hurt people for your own joy," he smiled. "Now you're willing to protect what's most important to you with your own life."

Seishi crawled weakly to sit against the wall.

"Please help me, Naruto. Help me protect what I've tried to so hard to build." She said leaning against her knee.

Naruto smirked and staring at the Akatsuki begging for his help. But that's not what he was really after.

It never had been.


	17. Ch17

"Hurry up, Seishi. Just tell me where the weapons are so we can be training early tomorrow." Naruto pressed. The Akatsuki compound had been abandoned at least 5 hours before and it had currently been around midnight. Seishi weakly pointed a finger at the side entrance.

"There's a staircase that goes upstairs. Turn left then go straight for 5 doors. On the sixth, theres a room that's got a code on it. It should be unlocked. There's a few weapon lockers there. Check inside." She ranted. Naruto nodded and went inside and came back out in a few minutes.

He came out with a little girl.

"Tsu...tsuki...ko?" she stuttered staggering toward the little girl.

"Mama!" she cried running at her and throwing her small arms around her upper legs. Tsukiko stared up at her mother's face to see that her eyes had been glowing a glistening violet. Full of tears, Tsukiko hugged her tighter.

"Mama! Youre not dead!" black tears fell onto her daughters face, splattering on contact.

"Tsukiko. Did Leader tell you that I was dead?" she questioned. She shook her head and pointed at Naruto.

"He did. He told Itachi that you were dead. Then Itachi told me." She said sniffling.

"Don't cry, baby. It makes me sad when you cry."

"Mama?" she cooed. Seishi looked back down at her.

"Yeah?"

"How did Mama die?"

Seishi smiled and weakly knelt down.

"I was following your Papa when I had a run in with an old friend, Sasuke. We fought twice, but he won the second time. Sasuke hurt me really bad, so I decided to fulfill a promise that I made to Naruto. I brought back his dead friend, Sakura, with my chakra-," she said looking around.

"Mama! Can I bring back the dead too?" she said staring at her hands. Seishi scruffed up her hair with her fingertips.

"One day, baby. One day." She laughed.

"Is Mama coming home today?" she asked. Seishi frowned then looked at the ground.

"No."

"Why not? Papa is going to be sad if he comes home and you're not there."

"Tell your Papa that it makes me sad whenever he is sad."

Tsukiko stared for awhile.

"Okay."

"And why the hell are you here in the middle of the night anyways?" Seishi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot my teddy. So I told Itachi that I would go get it."

"So you left on your own? Haven't I ever told you not to be wandering around in the dark??" Seishi laughed. Tsukiko shook her head.

"I'm here with Zetsu." She said.

"You know that Zetsu wants to eat you, right?" she heaved. Tsukiko smiled.

"Me and Zetsu are friends now. He said that we would make cookies tomorrow before Papa gets back."

Zetsu appeared out of the ground.

"So you ARE alive." He said.

"Zetsu." Seishi said smiling. "Good to see you again."

"You too."

It was awkwardly silent as Seishi thought of her plan.

"Tsukiko."

"Yes Mama?"

"I'm going to give you a very important task. You must promise me that you'll keep to your word."

"What is it Mama?"

"You have to pretend that you never saw me. I'm not going home with you. You might never see me again. But promise me one thing; don't let me down."

Tsukiko paused then nodded her head.

"I never saw Mama. Zetsu, let's go back." She said turning back to the direction of the new HQ.

"Zetsu, please keep quiet about me too. Don't let Deidara find out." Seishi said hobbling back to Konoha.

He bowed his head and sunk into the ground. Seishi and Naruto headed back to Konoha while Tsukiko went back to the HQ.

Naruto had a bag full of shuriken, kunai, senbon, and other shinobi tools. Most of the other stuff had been taken to the new base. The metal pieces made clinking sounds on each step he made. On their way back, Naruto struck up conversation.

"So...that's your little girl?" he asked. Seishi nodded.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks."

"One day, I plan to have a kid or two." Naruto chuckled.

Seishi laughed at the thought of little naruto's running around.

By the time they made it back to the Village, it was around 2 in the morning. Naruto insisted on Seishi staying at his house. So she did.

Early morning came and Naruto shook Seishi awake. She growled and pulled herself out of bed to eat. A few minutes later, the two were outside in a training field. Naruto smacked the back of her knees with a staff.

"Come on. Get up." He said to her lying on the ground. Naruto jabbed her in the side.

"It's going to get a lot harder than this." He gushed. Seishi groaned and got up again. Her arms would barely lift the staff higher than her hips.

"Wow, you really are weak." Naruto pointed out scratching his head. Sakura was leaning against the fence, watching.

"Karma; you bitch." Seishi muttered under her breath. She swung again until the metal bar slipped out of her grasp and bounced off the ground. Naruto picked it up. Sakura stood in front of it.

"Hey, Sakura. Just watching?" he asked cocking his head to the side. She stuck her tongue out.

"You have no idea how to train a woman, do you? We are not built like guys. So right now, what youre doing is basically pointless." She retorted. Seishi looked up at her.

"Seishi, stand up straight." Sakra ordered. Slowly, she walked around the weak woman, observing her body before putting her hand over her throat. Seishi flinched.

"Well, your chakra levels dont seem to be present. How much taijutsu do you know?"

Seishi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well..." she began. "I was never taught taijutsu. I dont remember going to any shinobi academies in my childhood."

Sakura shook her head.

"Since you relied heavily on ninjutsu as a weapon, you're body appears to be suffering from the drainage of chakra reserves. You must have been really adapted to having so much natural energy, weren't you?"

Seishi nodded her head, and then dropped the staff in front of her. Sakura picked it up and held it in front of her.

"From now on, I will be teaching you as well. Naruto, give me those wrist wraps." Sakura said holding her hand out. Naruto placed them aggressively in her hand. Sakura put them in front of Seishi's face.

"Now put these on."

"Fine." Seishi said. She began to wrap them around as fast as she could. When she had them on perfectly, she wiggled her hands in front of Sakura.

"Done."

Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh before quickly putting 3lb ankle weights on her legs.

"What the hell are these??" Seishi asked. Sakura laughed.

"Weights. Now run."

Seishi could barely lift her legs to do the 5 laps around the field like Sakura told her to. She was sweating bullets by the time she was done.

Sakura was waiting with a stopwatch.

"What pathetic time." She said standing. Seishi reached to take off the weights. Sakura punched her shoulder.

"No touchy. You will wear those at all times of the day. No matter what. Theyll build up your leg strength. Then you should be able to get your arm strength after. Now go back to Naruto's and wash up. I'll see you here at 6am sharp." Sakura said leaving the burnt out woman to suffer with exhaustion. Naruto got her up on her feet and helped her back to his house.


	18. Ch18

Deidara looked at Tsukiko as she stared back at him.

"Sh-she's not...dead?" he stuttered. Tsukiko nodded at his tears.

"But Mama told me not to tell you." She said biting her tongue. Deidara felt a surge of shock overcoming his body.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Mama said she can't come home. Mama said that she was too weak. So she's staying in Konoha with Naruto."

Deidara's eyes widened and hatred planted itself upon his face. He stood up.

"N..Naruto." he whispered to the wind.

"Let's go back to the base, Tsukiko." He said coldly.

"Okay, Papa."


	19. Ch19

"I can't believe she would do that!" Deidara yelled as he kicked his bed. His frustration had gotten the best of him, and he began to think irrationally. Leaping onto his bed, he felt his back hit the bed.

"Why would she be with Naruto? That imbecile!" he sat up quickly and ran into Itachi's room.

"Itachi!"

"Hn?"

"I want to trade bijuus with you. You take out Sambi, I want Kyuubi."

"Why? Kyuubi is a lot stronger than Sambi. Besides, Kyuubi is the only reason that I go back to Konoha."

Deidara's shoulders dropped.

"I just want my revenge." He whimpered holding up his fist.

"Why?"

"Seishi is living with Naruto. He's going to put the moves on my woman. I KNOW IT!"

Itachi gave a confused look.

"Are you dumb?" he asked. "Or just stupid?"

Deidara gave him an evil look.

"You can look for the Kyuubi, but I doubt that you can take him down." Itachi smirked. Deidara ran out of the room.

"Thanks!" he called back slamming his door.

He had some serious planning to do. If he was going to really get his revenge on Naruto, it had to be well planned out.


	20. Ch20

Six months later...

"Run Damnit!" Sakura screamed at Seishi. She had been running as fast as she could and had improved 110%. Sakura had worked her to the bone to get her back up to par. Sakura stopped the watch when Seishi finished her 10km run.

"Great timing." She said smiling. Seishi had been sweating but knew it was worth it. Lifting up her pant leg, she scratched at the leg weights that seemed to be the same kind that Lee wore. Sakura gave her a thumbs up and shooed her onto Naruto's house.

The walk had been delightful as she had been recognized as a fellow citizen there. The word about a criminal resurrecting their top medical nin had really made everything in the past disappear. The way she had still been an Akatsuki, the way she killed Sakura, the way that it was her job to hunt bijuus, and the way that who she really was didn't matter.

She stopped at Icharaku's and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He turned around with noodles sticking out of his mouth.

"Is the house unlocked?" she asked. Naruto nodded and she left.

The apartment was quiet when she stepped inside. Seishi sighed and flopped on the couch. She sat daydreaming about finally being able to go home to Deidara and Tsukiko after all this time.

Seishi flinched and rolled off of the couch when the phone rang.

"Fuck!" she hissed holding her ankle.

The answering machine came on.

_Hey this is Naruto and Seishi. We aren't here right now...so just..leave a message or something. We probably won't call you back but just leave one for the hell of it. (Laughter in the background)_

Beep

"Seishi." A voice said quietly. She crawled over to the phone as fast as she could and hit the talk button.

"Who is this??" she growled. The tone went dead. She held the phone in front of her.

"What the hell?" she huffed as she stared at the caller Id. The screen was blank. Tossing it aside, she lay flat on her back and sighed again. Naruto opened the door, looking at her funny.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he laughed. Seishi sat up and looked back at the phone.

"Nothing."

Evening came and Naruto was getting ready to leave for a mission. Sakura stayed at the hospital and Sai waited with Seishi for morning. The two sat in the house watching television. Both on different ends of the couch.

"Bye Naruto," she called as he waved and shut the door.

Seishi stood up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of cans of coke. As she walked back in, she tossed one to Sai. The carbonating crack was the loudest throughout the apartment. It was dark. And awkward. Seishi glared at the thought of Naruto leaving the two there.


	21. Ch21

Naruto had been running for awhile. All he had to do was make it to the Village Hidden in the Dark. Ironically, it only showed up in the dark. He was about two Villages away when something struck at him. He stopped on a branch and looked at where it was. Suddenly, it exploded into a million pieces, lighting up the forest in its brightness. Naruto glanced around to find the culprit. He already knew by the explosion that it had been Deidara.

"Where are you!?" he screamed. Another lit up in the distance. Maybe to throw him off but he paid no attention. In an instant, he heard wires snapping and he was bound by a trap. He stared to his left at the pyro with a little girl.

"Where is Seishi?" he asked calmly. Naruto growled but didn't say anything. Deidara became impatient.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled. The little girl pulled the wires a bit tighter and he could feel them breaking the skin.

"She's in the Village." He breathed. Deidara gave the motion for Tsukiko to release him. She let go and the chakra enhanced bundles of metal rolled back into her hands. Naruto dropped to the ground.

"Tsukiko." He said. "Your mom said not to tell."

She sniffled and didn't say anything. Tsukiko continued along with her father towards the Village. Naruto laid there in the dark, paralyzed by the strange forms of chakra he was bound by.

"Papa?" Tsukiko asked jumping branch to branch.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to bring Mama home?"

Deidara said nothing.

The gates were quiet and the whole Village was asleep. Deidara stood outside the home of Uzumaki Naruto where his wife had been staying for the last 6 months. He took a deep breath before walking through the door. Seishi was sleeping on one side of the couch and another boy was on the other side. Deidara growled and stood above her. Her eyes barely opened when she saw Tsukiko dressed in her overcoat. She sat up and saw Deidara as well. Seishi rubbed her eyes and took another look. Yes, they really were there.

Deidara put a hand over her mouth and dragged her tired body outside. Sai remained asleep. Seishi didn't struggle much. Tsukiko silently shut the door behind them and followed the two to the street. Deidara finally let go when he pushed her forward. Seishi looked him up and down in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Tsukiko stood behind her father.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? I thought you were dead! Then I find out that you're here with the Kyuubi? In his Village??" he retorted.

"I was going to go home in a day or two!" she yelled. Lights in houses started to go on. Deidara walked closer pointing a finger in her face.

"You LIAR!" he cried. Seishi felt near tears. Never in her whole life with Deidara had he ever called her a liar. She discovered now how much it really hurt.

"Call me what you want. But I finished my training here. I WAS GOING TO GO BACK!!" she exclaimed. Deidara smirked and shook his head.

"Tsukiko. Did you tell him about me?" she began raising her voice. Tsukiko hid a bit further behind Deidara.

"Don't bring her into this." Deidara growled.

"I didn't want Papa to be sad forever." She whimpered. Seishi sighed.

"Keep it down!" a villager yelled down the street.

"Shut it!!" Deidara yelled back.

"Don't you dare talk to these people like that!" Seishi roared. Deidara looked at a few villagers walking up behind Seishi.

"What's the problem?" one asked. Deidara made a grab for the villager and yanked him over to his side.

"You see her?" he asked pointing at Seishi. She glared at him. "Seishi made me think she was dead because she didn't want to come home. She lied about being dead to our daughter and now my wife is staying at another man's house!!!" he yelled.

"Let him go." Seishi said quietly. Deidara looked at her.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" he tested her. Seishi felt her anger boiling. In one second flat she had punched him her hardest in the left side of the jaw.

"Let him go." She said again. Tsukiko stepped backwards and shot one of her wires at her mother. Seishi snatched it out of the air and cut it with a back pocket kunai.

"Don't hurt Papa!" she screamed crying.

"Quit your crying, Tsukiko. You're a part of Akatsuki now. Act like it." Seishi howled. Deidara hit her back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he barked.

"What? You think that she's going to have a normal life now??" she laughed. "She's an Akatsuki member now. There's no turning back now," seishi began crying.

"She's going to end up just as dead as Aiko!" Seishi fell on her knees. Tears fell onto the ground. Villagers stepped back. Deidara coughed.

"What's the point of going home? You're not there. You're here with...Naruto." he grumbled.

Deidara felt his heart tearing into pieces before her. His life had been gone. All he had was Tsukiko.

"If I dont have you, I am nothing. I will destroy everything that means something to you!" he yelled reaching into his bag and tossing a piece of clay behind her. It exploded on contact with the ground. Seishi ran at him and tossed her knee into his stomach. He coughed up blood.

"You're right." She whispered to him.

"This Village is one of the most important things to me."

She dropped Deidara to the ground.

"But you and Tsukiko have always been the most important. I couldn't go back to you two in the condition that I was in. I risked my life to bring someone back. If you'd have known, I was sure that you would think that you were less of a priority in my life. I wouldn't be able to protect you two. I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I would only bring trouble to both of you. I figured that it would make you stronger if you two thought I was dead. But Tsukiko found me early on. I told her to keep it a secret but she failed me." She sounded. Deidara reached into his bag and tossed a piece of clay towards her. Seishi caught it in midair and quickly slammed it onto his neck.

"IF YOU WANT TO TAKE SOMETHING IMPORTANT FROM ME, THEN DO IT! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" she cried. More tears splashed themselves onto his cheek. Everyone began to run back. Tsukiko finally turned around and her white hair whipped in the cold air.

Deidara's hand slowly went up to do a hand sign.

"Tsukiko, I'm sorry." she called. The little girl looked up.

"Run." She said. Tsukiko began her sprints towards the gate.

Seishi lightly put her lips on his and slipped her fingers in his hand to complete the sign.

Both were killed instantly.

Tsukiko turned back and saw the flames. She cried as she ran back to the HQ. Alone. All alone...


End file.
